Attempts have been made to capture, kill and/or deter rodents and other small chewing mammals from causing damage to components of machines, vehicles, and other devices that are exposed to environments where such animals can gain access to the device and cause damage that is significant and costly to repair and can possibly render the device inoperable. Recently, traditional plastic wire insulation coatings have in some cases been replaced with more environmentally friendly materials, such as soy-based products, in an effort to increase biodegradability, but this has purportedly raised incidence of chewing by mammals. Accordingly, improvements are needed to deter damage from chewing mammals to insulated wire harnesses and wires.